


I wanna fight with you side by side./我愿与你并肩而战

by Odin2Fun



Category: Batman(Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: And he prepares something for college, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, the new life is harder than you used to think
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: 给他波塞冬的勇气，让他打开潘多拉的魔盒。





	I wanna fight with you side by side./我愿与你并肩而战

＊  
       提姆拉高针织围巾，将脸埋回粗糙的温暖中。地铁穹顶，接触不良路灯的声音和犯罪巷沉默的阴影被甩在身后，拖沓地打在冷雾中，他将那些书籍——皮面的，纸封的塞进臂弯深处，好空出手扣上表带。这会不会太过超现实了?他想，从担任罗宾那天起，提姆便从腕上取下父亲的这枚馈赠，他并非决心抛弃往事，只是手表咔嚓宛如战场上拖曳开白昼的照明弹，让他无从遁形。更重要的是，他不能保证它不会落入敌手，向对方诉说他的父亲、身份以及他尽力掩埋的一切。

      不算太久以前，他收到了哥谭大学的录取通知。柔软苍白的纸张割断他手中细线，他曾在无数质疑中紧握着它，坚信自己会沿着这条线，在万顷黑暗孤独中，从过往笔直地走向未来。它穿系着提姆双重生活中的基底，因此当截断的线头摩挲掌心时，他才意识到他所拥有的平衡何等脆弱，而这场与生活的博弈，伊始时他便 **落于下风** 。

       整理了所有必须做和想做的事情的清单，他购置新的安全屋，与朋友共进午餐，重新佩戴上过往的纪念品。"后退一步，前进两步"，提姆告诉自己，他需要打磨当下，让未来重归平静崭新一如商店橱窗，但蛰伏已久的失衡感如同雾气一拥而上。重返学业是个新开始，却也是稳固生活的裂隙，提姆不知道在残垣断壁中，他是否还能找回遗失的另一端，重新系紧他熟悉的一切。

       但至少，他的表针仍在平稳低语，借呢喃联结时间。

**

       当冰冷纯水没过滤纸，咖啡粉沾上手背暗褐一片，提姆才意识到自己有多需要睡眠。

       "我还以为你准备好和咖啡机同床共枕了。"

       无论经历过多少次杰森-托德式拜访，提姆都永远不会习惯对方偷袭般的呼吸和明亮的笑容，而所有这些微小细节展现出的他，都与提姆的记忆错位脱节。他曾怀着一腔支离破碎的愤怒，在泰坦塔取下他胸前罗宾标志；他曾握紧听筒，隔着有形无形玻璃与他对话，静待保释。剑拔弩张被时光溶解，但提姆从未允许自己回放那些闪回，他渴望摄下早餐、酒吧、并肩作战的粗糙颗粒胶片，不代表他愿意将自我放逐于尚未明了的原野。

       "我还以为你正忙着和法外者们飞跃哥谭 **¹**?"

       "让你的冷幽默饶了我吧。"杰森举起双手，声音里有一点异样，"他们都在整修，但是就像B.说的那样:'罪恶从不休息'。所以，今晚的夜巡我需要一个罗宾。"

       提姆掐住太阳穴， **拜托，神经** 。"我该说什么?我一直相信你睡眠充足，头脑清晰——至少没有迷糊到只管自己叫'头罩'。"

       "我的审美品味还不允许自己丢掉前缀。但是红罗宾难道不算红头罩的专属罗宾吗?"他说，"如果你觉得和我夜巡很无趣，或者担心我切断你的蝙蝠索，没关系，请回去抱着你的爆米花做只土豆。"

       提姆压住胸腔里躁动的笑意。"给我一杯咖啡的时间。"

       杰森的玩笑带他逃离奥吉亚斯的牛圈，却又把潘多拉之盒交予他。提姆抓起 **翅膀** ，圆环光滑冰凉冷摩挲手心，靴底滑过木地板的轻微震颤告诉他对方正逡巡屋子。

       乳白色墙角交汇，深褐是巡逻后昏睡在地板上难以觉察的血液记号，他用咖啡兴奋神经，看着杰森整理着桌上没有完成的数独，老式DVD碟片表面挤满橙色灰尘，黯淡地待在卷了边杂志的庇荫下。柔和光线在提姆手涂Fruit Brute⒉的印刷体字母谷物盒上驻足，书籍沉重垒在桌脚，老式胶片机，凡士林在镜头上闪闪发亮。这间安全屋是提姆最接近“家”定义的所在，它和他想在犯罪巷剧院里建造的小型蝙蝠洞截然不同，个人风格在此过载，杰森的审视让他变回那个男孩，无奈的父亲将他禁足在家，而他心怀疑虑，感觉茫然。

      “你没有告诉任何人?”杰森挑起眉毛，热气在他指节上的金属表链凝结，“夜间活动加上全日课程，你确定自己不会猝死?另外，我记得你从来不戴手表。不过它也停摆了。”

       他背对杰森，努力放缓心跳。“我能照顾好自己。”

     “我不认为任何一个住在这种环境下的人能自信地说出这种话。”

       一定是杰森调侃的口吻，要不然就是手表坏了之类的什么事让他感觉再度失重的，提姆 **需要枕头** ，他坚信这绝对不是因为他看到杰森坐在脆弱掉漆长柜上，靴跟交叠。

        他能做的，只是从窗台跃下，让茂盛的城市星光驱逐开杰森的剪影。

***

     “保持冷静，转动你那颗侦探大脑里的齿轮。仔细想想在前半夜和那个混蛋搭档前，你把手表丢哪去了?”

     “他不是混蛋，斯蒂芬。”提姆斜靠在斯蒂芬妮身上，双手抱住膝盖，“任何一个人都不可能对这种事保持冷静，我发誓手表应该一直躺在桌上的。”

     “你又一次提高了'混蛋'定义的阈值?!老蝙蝠一定会为你认识到灰色地带而高兴的——但是没门，杰森他——”

     “它应该在桌上。但只是你认为。”卡珊及时岔开话题，耐心地擦掉手臂上的血迹，疼痛使她的眉峰挤成一团。

       提姆真的很想说些什么，但是冬夜巡逻让他精疲力竭，而且默契已经不需他点明某些东西对他意义非凡。

     “睡吧，明天你会想起来它在哪儿的。”斯蒂芬妮掐了一把提姆的腰，“快去睡觉。”

       女孩们眯着困倦的双眼，卡珊踮脚悄然前行，斯蒂芬妮则趿着鞋向床走去，随后细微轻快的呼吸声如同海浪冲过耳畔。提姆强打起精神，用肘部撑起身子，为女孩们抖松滑落在地的被单，再轻手轻脚为她们盖上。

      “你从来不袒护别人。小弟。晚安。”

       卡珊的声音突如其来，细小但清晰，如果提姆不是那个自愿接受蝙蝠侠训练的男孩的话，他觉得自己肯定会被吓到失去平衡，好吧，虽然现在他还是觉得有一点 **惊悚** 。

       “晚安。”

 

       救下回旋镖队长后，提姆最终选择原谅了自己，主动将自己从家族中永远放逐。他们的合作从未是正式邀请，而纯是偶然之举:擦身而过时两人交换暗号，提姆在身后为他解决冷枪暗箭，有时情况则恰好相反。战斗时，提姆从未给过自己思考他们关系的空白，像芬奇和里瑟一样把后背和前线急报交给彼此，他把这些斯蒂芬妮当做八卦笑谈的经历归档于兄弟、搭档、被放逐者，但是等肾上腺素不再刺激受体，在干燥发皱的棉布被单中他默数入眠，枪支和皮革形状撞进梦境边缘，他总是不得不掩面枕间，闷住自己复萌的童年向往。

       危机事件、学科论文、杰森·托德，他的生活摇摇欲坠，提姆试着集中精力思考一条公式却毫无进展，他头一次觉得有些事情应该丢到明天再解决。

       他向沙发走去，任柔软无声拥抱疲累四肢。

****

        犯罪巷汹涌的黑暗拍打着砂质岩顶，角落里间或传来醉汉的跌倒和咳嗽声。几个少年摇晃着喷罐，借着手电筒在剧院外墙喷涂黑色蝙蝠，用金色勾勒边缘。提姆觉得涂鸦个人财产还不在自己的管辖范围内，而且为免惹人注目，他也没打算取下“待售”的牌子。

 

       就让他们继续信仰蝙蝠吧。哥谭市——还有他自己——都需要信仰点什么。

 

 

       提姆已经解决了复杂公式和成堆衣服，却依旧没有确定两天前杰森突然邀他合作的缘由。他觉得自己找杰森要一个理由并不过分，如果他们能放下芥蒂，并肩作战，那他们终有一日该坦诚相对。杰森不理解他的原则，他同样也不能接受杰森的信条，没关系，至少他们尝试着尽可能地理解对方，尊重彼此。但是——

      “还需要身临其境缅怀往事吗?我还以为你的相册已经足够丰富了呢。”杰森的阴影落在身边，他开玩笑似地揉乱提姆头发，“等等——你是来欣赏自己未来的鸟巢的。”

    “是小型蝙蝠洞。而且我只是恰好路过。”

       他听得出自己的语气砂纸折叠般的生硬别扭，但杰森显然没有在意。头盔之下的双眼大抵是注视着剧院，提姆看着他双手环胸，站在高台边缘。

     “房子不错。我是说它总让我想起 **小时候** ，我和父母坐在永远被隔壁家的房子挡住光线的客厅里，或者诸如之类的场景。”

        提姆能回答什么?他不可能说他感同身受，他们都熟悉彼此的过往；他也不可能说自己为杰森感到难过，那不是红罗宾该流露的个人情绪，而他认识的杰森也不习惯接受任何人的安慰。有时他为他们必须表现出的不近人情的专业性而感到失望。夜间义警的义务正在蚕食他们的正常生活，把所有人推开。

       "假如你想谈点什么，我会一直在你找得到的地方。如果你觉得对我倾诉十分尴尬，其他人也会很乐意看到你重返大宅。"

       杰森的声音透过头盔，模糊却不容置疑。"没什么尴尬可言，但你不会永远有时间的。你会有属于你自己的，更灿烂的生活。即使没有我在。"

      “在我现在依然一团糟的时候?”

      “一切混乱都会过去的。”杰森揽住提姆双肩，指腹压力如同缄默亲吻，“如果你不相信一个在'极限死亡运动'中复活又获胜的家伙的话，那也许该让睡眠清醒一下你的大脑了。”

      诸多答案隐于无垠长夜，提姆甚至不知道是否只是他单方面认为这段关系早已脱离兄弟羁绊，是费洛蒙作祟还是其他原因。提姆问过自己何时失去了控制。很有可能是在杰森死后。杰森的死让他意识到罗宾是穿着小精灵靴子的神奇男孩，但更是血肉之躯，而任何生者都值得被爱，至死不止。

        那时他走出巴黎烟雾缭绕小酒馆，在街道上见到亮黄叶绿一闪而过，苦艾酒和冷可乐的气味灌满了他的喉咙。他接替杰森披风的时候杰森走了多久?每个人都对此缄口不言，沉默在不应该的死亡中滋生，所以他始终没有得到准确的，可借以凭吊的日期。他认为自己的失落源于失去与前任罗宾结识的机会，但是某天作为罗宾的他爬上旗杆，城市在脚下颤抖，他才意识到他想要的，可能不只是合作。

*****

       哥谭堵塞的排水系统无法承载突然袭击的暴雨。车辆从两个街区以外就开始堵塞；他准备好的资料上沿被飘浮雨水打湿；手机在他入眠时主动关机；给斯蒂芬妮带的果酱三明治被没盖好盖子的三杯咖啡浸透。

       他早上出门前凝视着茂盛的阳光，将雨伞搭在台缘，而如今满街流动的色彩都在嘲笑他。时间彻底失踪。提姆几乎能看到女孩下颌磕在桌上，带着责怪看着浑身湿透的他——当然，随之而来的还有冲进课堂时教授隐忍的怒气与同学们的哄堂大笑。

       他不得不承认杰森说的可能有点道理，他没能完全照顾好自己。暂时还不行。

        街对面，凹陷的水坑里学校细瘦倒影被雨水打碎，他的手指摩擦着一个斜打着领带的上班族袖口粗糙纹路。

        "八点二十。"

        对方呼出一口成雾的气，湿漉漉地擦过提姆的脸，即将迟到的压力让他空虚的胃一阵抽痛。他倚着门框缓解疼痛，下定决心直接奔向教室，手里纸袋被人夺过，窸窣作响在空气中太过响亮。

        "也许我该早点把这个还给你。另外，额外准备一个闹钟对热爱在夜间飞来飞去的小鸟没有坏处。"

       声音里的热力使他抬起脸。模糊的人影伫在提姆面前，杰森手里攥着闪闪发亮的表带和纸袋粗绳，他把提姆拉进无雨的阴影，手指从寰椎滑落第七颈椎，温热驱散提姆骨头里的湿冷。绿色刷过潮滋滋的地面，杰森拉着他的手冲过密实白色雨线和停滞的车流。

      雨落在杰森无遮拦的脸上，流进竖起的衣领。在石质大门前杰森握住提姆手腕，将表链与伞柄塞进他手心。指缝纠结在衬衫里，却还是僵硬得无法弯曲，寒气越聚越重，窜进他的鞋间，提姆将拳着的脚趾舒展开，沁透雨的鞋子沉重无比。他感觉到额头擦过冰冷的雾气，温暖湿润的手指抚干了湿点。带着雨水咸涩的呼吸则转瞬即逝。

        金属的温度降低一度还是上升一度?表背上父亲铭刻字迹崭新与多年前他狭窄、光滑手掌锁紧时无差，课堂铃声在指针促促行走中粗暴地喧闹。时间像达利的钟溶化在杰森的背影里，地壳松动，余震摇晃着他，而地表成了他身边唯一稳定的平面。

******

       阴影覆过小巷，发出寂静空茫的声响。在黑暗中他沉默呷血，任长棍趟过尘土，摔开对方的脸，冰冷含混的眼睛是无数美杜莎追逐他；枪柄磕开一条血线，麻木的手撞断了雾气中的鼻梁。

       如果要他描述和杰森突如其来的合作过程，提姆更愿意把他的邀请作为开始。那时提姆正在新旧交替中挣扎，渴望成为一个对自己的未来更负责的人，而他猜杰森的队友也绝非在真正休整。但数月以来的并肩作战压住分崩离析的过往，稳固新的生活。不论对谁而言。

        夜色揪着枯瘦破损的墙壁边缘，提姆靠着簌簌下落的石灰等待呼吸恢复，心跳中眼前的空白展现平衡点，万能腰带里的手表敲着听不见的声音，他的手指在披风里蜷缩。杰森摘下头罩，转头对着他甩出明亮的笑意，低语合作愉快，就着喘息碎片均匀淌过:收拾齐整的桌面、犯罪巷侧身凝视，他逆着雨水流动的轨迹看见杰森额前头发被雾气打湿，不变的时间回响。提姆无比需要自己涌起冲动去抓住新的平衡，因为它和他仅在 **咫尺之间** 。

 

       给他波塞冬的勇气，让他打开潘多拉的魔盒。提姆第一次选择转身直面未知的答案，拥抱对方。消散的冬雾中杰森无言，冻僵的手掌最终在黑暗中剐过他腰际，展开握住提姆的手。

       提姆觉得 **此时此刻** ，就在 **此时此刻** ，他们找回了彼此生活中那一线稳定。

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:⒈LEGO Batman: Beyond Gotham  
>             ⒉Reservoir Dog，昆汀电影里常出现的谷物食品牌子。


End file.
